Sayuri hates chocolate
by JacquelinesRumBottle
Summary: One-shot. Sayuri hates chocolate, or so she says, but Sai knows her little secret and decides to teach her about chocolate. Hint of future lemon, Sai x Original Charecter Rated M to be safe


**A/N: **Well this is the first thing I submit... It's a one-shot, connected to a story I'm working on, it has an original charecter of mine. She is kinda the lead in this one-shot so a bit of info about her. Her name is Sayuri Abarai, she is banished from the Abarai clan for certain reasons that are not yet to be revealed. She has two Kekkei Genkai (blood limits), one being shape-shifting, which is what the Abarai clan are famous for, the second being creating perfect illusions. She wears a kimono that is ripped and it's length is... to her knees almost. She has big breasts, silver hair and rose-quartz eyes. That's everything you need to know so far. This was inspired by another fanfiction, called "A chocolate kiss". I hope I didn't make this one like the one that inspired it... So, read, review, tell me if you like it, if you don't like it, what you like and what you don't... Constructive criticism will be apreciated, but please do keep in mind that english is not my native language, I'm Bulgarian '^^

Sayuri never liked sweet things. She never really had what people referred to as 'sweet tooth'. Then again, she never really had the time to actually enjoy eating something sweet. Between being banished from her clan, clinging to Zabuza and Haku for dear life, and arriving to Konoha, staying there and training to finally pass the chuunin exam, she never really had the time to enjoy sweets, heck even food in general, to the fullest. It was always on a need to basis, the goal was to survive, not to live. Only after she passed the chuunin exam in Konoha did she allow herself to taste the brown goodness called chocolate, but she settled for the natural, dark chocolate, as the smell of the milky chocolate made her sick. Of course, she had shape-shifted before walking into the store. And after she left it, she hid herself in a place no-one would think of, and she tasted the chocolate. And it sent her senses in a frenzy. Everything was a blur, she felt such pleasure when the substance melted on her tongue, that it made her knees go all noodle and she fell to the ground, letting the sensation sweep over her. Ever since then, she would buy chocolate whenever she had a chance. She got addicted. But she made sure no-one found out about that. She had to keep it her little secret. She didn't even tell her boyfriend, and she was with him for almost a year now. She told everyone that she hated sweets, that she hated chocolate and couldn't understand girls' obsession with it. And she was a good actress, everyone believed that she hated sweets. Or so she thought…

That's why it came as a surprise when one morning she opened her door and found a box of chocolates on her doorstep, with a note on the box that said _"Open __me!"_ And so she did, while whining,

"Who would do this to me? They know I hate chocolate… I can't stand the milky kind, it makes me sick, and yet someone decides to drop off a box of it at my doorstep…" she opened the box with caution, but instead of chocolate, there was a note inside. _"Good __morning! __How __are __you __feeling __today? __I __hope __you're __in __the __mood __for __a __walk, __because __there's __something __waiting __for __you __at __the __meadow __that __Naruto __uses __as __a __training __ground. __You'd __better __hurry __up, __or __someone __else __will __take __it"_ She whined again, a deep sigh escaping her soft, plump lips, the movement making her hair shake a bit. She darted off to the forest, jumping from tree to tree, finally reaching the meadow, she jumped down but remained hidden in the trees. She fixed her kimono, and pulled her now messy hair up in a loose ponytail, and looked around the meadow. She saw a small object in the middle of it. Slowly walking towards it, she wondered what could it be. When she reached it, she clenched her hand in a fist, then kneeled down and took it. Another box of chocolates, with the same note on top of it – _"Open __me!"_. Opening the box, she saw another note. _"Hey, __you __came! __Well __now __you __have __to __go __to __the __big __oak __tree __at __the __eastern __end __of __the __meadow, __your __gift __is __waiting __for __you __under __the __tree."_ She threw the box and the note to the side, quickly heading to the big oak tree, while talking to herself angrily.

"What the fuck is this, a god damned treasure hunt? I hope whoever's doing it has a good reason to piss me off like this…" she had reached the oak. It came as no surprise when she saw another box of chocolates waiting under the oak tree. One quick hit on the trunk of the tree with her fist, leaving marks on the bark, she bent down and grabbed the box, quickly opening it. It was a big surprise when she saw it's insides. It was lined with plastic, to trap the scent of the milky chocolate once in it, and in the box, there were a few chunks of her favorite dark chocolate. She wasted no time wondering who or why, she just took a piece and put it in her mouth, letting it melt on her tongue and again send her senses into a frenzy. The pleasure the bitter-sweet chocolate was providing was too much for her to handle while standing, so she let herself fall to the ground, and leaned her back on the tree, feeling the need for support. When the last of the chocolate had melted, she parted her lips, a soft moan of pleasure escaping them, but right after it something wet slid inside her mouth and started playing with her tongue. Her mind was still in a chocolaty haze, her senses dulled, all she could do was understand it was someone else's tongue inside her mouth, so she just gave in to the kiss, surrendering to her 'attacker'. When the kiss was finally broken, Sayuri found herself gasping for air, having just experienced one of the most wonderful things she had ever felt. She opened her eyes, only to find a pale smiling face inches away from her own. When she saw him, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss, her fingers going through his short black hair. When their lips parted, she asked, out of breath,

"How did you know?"

"I see the spark in your eyes when we walk past the shop, I see how you look at the dark chocolate. Simple deductive logic really." He smiled again, and felt her lips against his own in a butterfly-light kiss. After Sayuri had calmed down a bit from the chocolate frenzy, he took a piece of chocolate with his thumb and index finger, the only ones not protected by his gloves, and gently placed it in her mouth, waiting for it to melt a little before pulling her in for another passionate kiss. Again, the silver-haired girl was left gasping for air, looking him straight in the eyes, rose quartz met obsidian, as she whispered "I love you, Sai". He gently pushed her on the ground, so she was lying on the grass, and opened her ripped kimono, exposing her skin.

"Now I will teach you about the side effects of natural chocolate" he said as he started kissing up her jaw-line…


End file.
